After All These Years
by savanityy
Summary: Max hates Fang with everything in her. But will there relationship change when Fang finds out about her abusive boyfriend? MAJOR FAX FAX FAX FAX FAX!might be some Niggy. Teen for language, violence, and mild sexualness if that's even a word. My first fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

MAX'S POV  
"You couldn't land a punch on me if you tried!" Nick, my next door neighbor and worst enemy, said cockily.  
"Wanna bet?" i started towards him fists clenched.  
"oh I'm so scared!" he retorted sarcastically. I walked close to his right he moved quickly to the left to dodge. 'perfect' I thought. I came in from the left punching him straight in the jaw. He staggered back, shocked by what just happened. "that's what you get for being a prick!" I yelled and stormed into my house leaving him there.

FANG'S POV.  
I couldn't believe that she actually hit me. She's been threatening me for 6 years, and she finally followed through. And it actually hurt! She definitely had some muscle. I saw her come back out of her house in sweats, she was about to ride off on her bike when I asked her where she was going. All she did was flick me off and keep on her way. I guess I deserved it, I did call her an annoying bitch...

MAX'S POV.  
I hated him with every fiber of my being. And punching him felt good, but I still had some steam to work off. I parked my blue bike out side of the gym and walked in. Ahh the smell of sweat and overused deodorant. This was my home away from home. I went straight to the boxing area and saw one of my best and few friends, Nudge. She was the only girl out of my family that had wings, therefore we were both social outcasts. Fang also had them but I don't like considering him anything like me. "Hey Max! What's up?" she said breathing hard.  
"I finally punched Fang!" I said happy with myself.  
"No way! Omg I bet he totally deserved it though! Did he call you names. I used to be called names, like winged freak, what's wrong with being a freak though? Its fun! Anyway back to Fang, what did he do?" yup that's nudge, never shuts up.  
"This time he called me an annoying bitch. And after 6 years of his shit I finally punched him." I said already punching the utter crap out of my bag. I put three peoples face on it in my mind. 1: Fang obviously. 2:My "dad" Jeb, he ran out on us two years ago. 3: Dylan, by boyfriend, he'd been getting abusive lately but I didn't tell anyone.  
"Well Im proud of you, now I'm gonna get in the ring. Meet me for lunch?" the caramel colored girl asked. I nodded as my reply.  
I focused on the punching bag, I heard my phone go off but I ignored it. I punched until my knuckles were starting to bleed. "Shit!" I murmured to my self. I bandaged them and checked my phone. 'Oh no.' 3 missed calls from Dylan. I immediately called him back.  
"What the hell max?" he yelled in the phone.  
"I'm so sorry Dylan! I was with Nudge and my phone was on silen-" not a complete lie.  
"I don't want your pathetic excuses. I'll be at your house in an hour. We are gonna have lunch."  
"but-"  
"bitch you better be there."  
"okay." I said and hung up.  
"Nudge! Rain-check on lunch, Dylan wants to hang out and isn't taking no for an answer." I yelled into the ring.  
"Kay!" she half-grunted knocking her opponent out.  
I got on my bike and rode back home. I walked in and ran upstairs. I was showered, dressed, and had a pizza in the oven within 30 minutes. I went outside to wait for Dylan. He showed up late as always and beefed his horn to signal his arrival. I greeted him with a hug and a quick kiss.  
"You little bitch!" he yelled out of nowhere.  
"Wha-" he slapped me cutting me off.  
"When I call you, you better answer me!"  
"I know I'm sorry!" he grabbed my arm hard and pulled me into my house. Right before we went in I saw Fang looking out of his window, he saw the whole thing and he looked angry. I shot him a look that said please-don't-come-over-here-I'll-explain-later. I prayed he wouldn't come over anyway.

FANG POV.  
'beep beep' a car horn, it woke Fang from his peaceful nap. He got up to shut his window but stopped when he saw max with her douche of a boyfriend. I decided to eaves drop.  
"You little bitch!" he yelled.  
"Wha-" he slapped her. That missed me off.  
"When I call you, you better answer me!" he screamed at her.  
"I know I'm sorry!" she wasn't even doing anything about it! He dragged her into the house. But our eyes met first. She gave me a look begging me not to come over. I immediately got out my phone and started texting her. Didn't do much good. I wanted to rip Dylan in half. And didn't know why i couldn't bring myself to do it.

MAX'S POV.  
After we were in the door I said,  
"sit down I'll go get the pizza." as soon as I walked into the kitchen I got a text.  
Fang: WTF? I'm coming over!  
Me: NO! Ill explain later, i promise.  
That would be very bad if he came over. I brought the pizza in the room. I sat next to him, we ate in silence. I turned on a movie, original Alice in Wonderland. We sat there cuddling, it was nice. I loved this side of him. About halfway through the movie, we had a make-out session. I was straddling him, pressing against his chest. He pulled away because we both knew my sister and brothers would be home soon. "Bye, I'll see you at school tomorrow." he said pecking me on the cheek. Then he was gone. Not two minutes after he left did I hear a loud knock on the door. "Explain!" Fang yelled as soon as I opened the door.  
"Explain why you care." I said indifferently.  
"What do you mean why do I care? That douche slapped you!"  
"I know, but you've hated me for six years. So I honestly don't understand why you care. Im actually surprised you didn't enjoy me being hurt!"  
"How can you say that?" his was obviously angry.  
"How can I not say that! You flat out told me you hated me out of the blue! I don't even know why! You were my best friend! Ever since then then all you've done is be a dick to me! You only care about yourself! You are a heartless monster who apparently doesn't understand what it's like to have everyone in your life turn on you! First my dad, then you, now Dylan! And I never get an explanation! So Fang just fuck off!" I yelled and slammed the door in his face. But not before he saw a tear roll from my eye. The first tear I've cried in 10 years, and he knew that.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS**!

FANG'S POV.

'Oh. Shit.' I thought to myself. I slammed my head into the door "What have I done?" I whispered to myself. Max doesn't cry, not since she was six and the kids in her class called her wired for her wings. She cried and the called her a cry baby. Not since that day had a single tear escaped her. Until today. I knew that, she told me when we were still friends that she hadn't cried. But I was there the day she was called a cry baby after school that day we were talking and I showed her my black wings. No one knew about them but her. That's when they became best friends. She has always kept my secret. She was my fucking best friend, and I ruined all that. I don't even know why I did it. But I regret it more than anything. After about 30 seconds I pounded on the door and yelled "Max! Come back."

"Fuck you!" she yelled from her window, "And you can have this back!" she dropped a little bracelet on me. It was a hand made friendship bracelet, we had matching ones. We made them for each other about a week before I told her I hated her. I had forgotten about them, and didn't know why she hadn't.

MAX'S POV.

"Max! Come back!" he yelled through the door. I ran up to my room and ripped my anklet. It was our old friendship bracelet, I had never taken it off but I didn't know why.

"Fuck you! And you can have this back!" I dropped it on him and closed the window. He eventually gave up on banging on the door and went home. About ten minutes my siblings and mom came home. They went clothes shopping, mom and I went already a week before so I didn't go with. My brother, Iggy, walked in and found me huddled against the wall, crying, with my knees to my chest. He also knew I didn't cry. He shut the door and ran over.

"Max! What happened?"

"It's nothing." I said barely audible, refusing to face him.

"Don't give me that BS."

"Just leave it alone." he glanced down and saw my anklet was gone.

"What did Fang do to you?" he was obviously upset.

"He's just a dick."

"Im gonna kill him." he said and got up.

"No Iggy!" I knew he would do it.

"Why the hell not? Max you haven't cried in 10 years! He obviously did something worth being killed for!"

"It's not his fault he's an idiot."

"then who's fault is it so I can kill them?"

"Just calm down. I'll get him back in my own way." he raised an eyebrow at me.

"can I at least punch him?"

"I already did." i smiled.

"Hell yeah!" Iggy yelled and hugged me. I loved my brother to death. I laughed with him, making me feel better. I wiped the tears from my face just as Gazzy and Angel walked in.

"What's so funny?" Gazzy asked.

"Max punched Nick!" they didn't know him as Fang, that was just the three of them.

"Yay Max!" they yelled together.

"Now, I'm starving! Lets go eat something!" I said, happy to have them with me. They all agreed and we made our way down stairs.

*******NEXT MORNING********

FANG'S POV.

"Fang! Over here!" his friend Jason yelled. I walked over to my group of friends at the school breakfast.

"So waddup guys?"

"Is it true?" he asked.

"Is what true?"

"That you got punched my Max Ride?" My eyes widened, how did they know about that?

"Why do you ask?"

"Her brothers telling EVERYONE."

"Bastard." I spat.

"So it's true then." my other friend Spencer said.

"I gotta go." I said and made my way to first period that Dylan, Max, and Iggy were in, great. (note sarcasm) I of course sat in the back, more of a chance of not getting caught napping. I drifted into sleep.

~DREAM~

I was sitting alone in the middle of a field. I laid down and look into the sky. There was a huge bird. Then I realized it was Max. I called out to her but she couldn't hear me, so I unfurled my wings, I flew up but I just wasn't getting closer. I yelled out her name again, but she flew farther away. I kept calling her, but no answer. Then someone else pulled me out of my dream, it was Mrs. Gieger.

"NICK!" She yelled. I looked up and the whole class was laughing except Iggy, Dylan, and Max. Iggy and Dylan looked pissed, and max was blushing but also angry. But why?

"2 weeks detention. 1 for sleeping, and 2 for disrupting the class with your sleep talking."

'Shit, shit, shit!' I thought to myself. Screw detentions! The whole class heard me calling out for Max in my sleep! Well it explained why those three were mad. And again I ask myself what have I done.

AN: Sorry it's so short! I'll post chapter 3 when I have 7 reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER! If I owned this story I wouldn't be writing fanfiction…**

MAX'S POV.

DING DING The bell rang signaling the end of first period. I got up and stormed out, Dylan followed as always, but this time so did Fang.

"Max, wait up!"

"No Fang!" I grabbed Dylan's wrist and pulled him away with me before they had a chance to kill each other. But he was stubborn.

"C'mon Max!"

"Leave her alone Nick!" Dylan said pulling away from my grasp.

"What if I don't?" Fangs normal cockiness (is that a word?) came out.

"Then you'll regret it." Dylan said his fists clenching.

"Stop it!" I yelled.

"but-" they said at the same time.

"No, I'll deal with both of you later! Now go to your classes!" they went off in opposite directions. Sadly Fang and I have the exact same schedule, so I had to follow him. We slipped into the classroom right as the bell rang. We got looks from everyone in the room. I took my seat next to Nudge who passed me a note.

Her: WTF?

ME: Nick is a prick!"

Her: Well I already know that!

Me: Last period he was yelling my name while he slept!

Her: OMG that's so embarrassing! Wait, isn't Dylan in that class?

Me: Yup, they almost got into a fight in the hallway.

I was passing the note back when Mrs. Buffington picked it up. Everyone knew she was going to read it to the class, she always does. After she did all eyes were on Fang. I gave him my best I'm-sorry look. He just got up and left the room. I, being the idiot I am, followed. I didn't even know why, we hated each other.

"Fang!"

FANG'S POV.

I was mad as hell. First Iggy told the whole god damn school that a girl hit me, then I almost got into a fight, now two classes know that I called for max in my dream. How could this day get any worse?

"Fang!" it was Max.

"What Max?" It came out harsher than I meant,

"Look I'm sorry I didn't know that would happen!"

"Yeah, well, It did." I kept walking. She grabbed my shoulder making me stop. I turned around to face her.

"What happened Fang? What did I do that made you hate me so much?" we held eye contact. She was searching my eyes for any sign of emotions. I couldn't answer her.

"Whatever I did I'm sorry." she said and walked away. I saw her walk out of the school, her wings unfolding. I stood there for about 2 minutes before got the balls to follow. Everyone would see my wings, but oh well. I can't lose her more than I have. I ran out of the school and saw her right before she left my sight. I could fly about 45 mph, I kept her barely in my line of sight until she landed on a tree. I landed on the branch one right above her.

"What Fang?"

"I'm sorry Max, I don't hate you."

She leaned back on the tree. "Sure."

I swung down and sat next to her. "I am such an Idiot. I didn't realize how much I hurt you."

"You know what Fang, I really just don't understand." there was another tear escaping her. "I haven't cried in 10 fucking years, not when my dad ran out, not when the other kids make fun of me, not when Dylan hits me, but then you come along. I don't even know why I care if you hate me." her face was in her hands.

"I- I'm sorry." I didn't know what to say. All I knew was that other was killing me to see her like this. That's when it hit me, I lied to myself and her. I didn't hate her, I loved her. I leaned in and kissed her. We sat there like that for a minute, but eventually you have to breathe. When we pulled away I couldn't read her face. Then, without warning she just jumped down and flew away.

MAX'S POV.

He leaned in and kissed me. His lips were so soft! But I was dating Dylan. Why was he even kissing me? We hate each other! We pulled away to breathe, and I didn't know what to do, so I ran away. I flew home, leaving Fang behind. I landed on my roof and just sat there, crying. At 3:00 Iggy came home and paused before walking in the door. He had an insane hearing sense. He probably heard my sniffles. He flew up and landed next to me.

"Hey Ig."

"What happened?"

"Fang kissed me."

"What!" he screamed.

"Yeah," I said then told him everything, excluding the part about Dylan.

"Now can I kill him?"

"No." I sighed and got up I jumped onto my window sill and went in. I changed into my comfiest pajamas and curled up in bed. When Angel got home from school she hung out with me. We sat and watched movies on TV that I wasn't paying attention to, my mind was on Fang. Then my 6 year old sister asked, "Did you like kissing Fang?"

"How the hell did you know?"

"You keep licking your lips and looking at his window. Not that hard to put it together."

"Well if you must know, I kind of did, but I'm dating Dylan."

"But he hurts you."

"What do you mean?" I said nervously.

"Every time you're alone with him you get a new bruise."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is, that's bad that he hurts you. Why don't you just break up with him for Fang?"

"I don't know how I feel about Fang, and I've been with Dylan for over a year."

"But Dylan's a meanie!"

"He can be, but He's really sweet too."

KNOCK KNOCK something was hitting my window. I turned around and saw Fang throwing pebbles at my window from his.

"Angel, can you leave for a minute?"

"Ok." she said and left closing the door behind her.

I opened the window, I felt horrible for leaving him on the tree like that. But I had to face him now.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey."

"Fang I'm so sorry. I just panicked and didn't know what to do so I ran."

"Max it's ok." he said with a weak smile. "Can I come in?" he said motioning towards the window.

"Sure." I said and moved over; he jumped through the window and landed on my bed. We sat there for a minute in silence.

"This is all my fault." he said.

"No it's not, it's mine." I said laying down, using my hands as a pillow.

"I think I know why I said I hated you." I just raised an eyebrow. He paused then said, "I was lying. To myself and you. I could never hate you max. I think...I think I love you. But I've always been scared to tell you. So I shut you out." I sat up when he said love. When he finished I kissed him, I couldn't help it. But, as we were kissing, a certain boyfriend of mine walked in.

**AN:Didn't expect those reviews so fast! :O So now I need hmmm… 15 Reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! (I wish...)**

"You Bitch!" Dylan yelled.

"Dylan!" I yelled pulling away from Fang. "Wh- What are you doing here?"

"Your little brother let me in." god dammit Gazzy! "What the hell were you doing with him?"

"Kissing, obviously." Fang broke in.

"Not helping Fang!"

Dylan grabbed my arm and yanked me off of the bed, he then through me on the ground. I didn't land right, I gasped as a sharp pain went up my arm.

"Little slut" he grunted and kicked me in the stomach. Then Fang punched Dylan in the nose. I heard a loud crack, his nose was probably broken. Fang slammed him against the wall with his arm on Dylans throat.

"If you ever lay another finger on her again, I swear to god I will personally kill you!" he yelled in rage. Iggy ran in to see what all the commotion was about. He saw me lying on the ground holding my arm.

"Okay, What the hell is going on?" he yelled. Everyone's head snapped to look at him. He pulled me up and walked me to the bed. He then pulled Fang off of Dylan before he killed him.

I explained as quickly as I could. After I did he was at Dylan's throat.

"IGGY!" I yelled.

"You Bastard!" he spat at Dylan. His hands were wrapped around Dylan's neck.

I got up and tried to pull Iggy off of him, "You can't kill him!" He reluctantly let go.

"Leave! Before I do kill you!" he yelled.

"Fine I don't need that whore." I had to literally hold Fang back, which was hard with a broken arm. He left and both Iggy and Fang came over to sit with me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Iggy asked.

"I knew you would kill him."

"Exactly!" he yelled.

"Fang knew, he didn't kill him!"

"Dude!" Fang yelled.

"You knew?" Iggy seethed at him.

"Well yeah but-"

"And you didn't do anything?"

"I made him promise not to hurt him." I cut in.

"Look man, I wanted to rip him apart just as much as you do. But I promised her I wouldn't."

"When we were 6 you also promised _ME_ you never make her cry." Iggy sighed. I looked at Fang, I had never heard of this.

"I didn't mean to break that promise." he sighed.

"But you did!"

"Okay, both of you need to calm down." I said. "Iggy, this whole thing stays between us. Now I need to talk to Fang _alone_." I emphasized alone.

"Fine." he shot Fang a death glare I didn't know he could even make. He left closing the door behind him.

"Max I-"

"Wait." I sighed then tip-toed over to the door and opened it. Iggy fell into my room. "Go!" I yelled at him. He got up and sulked to his room.

"Fang, can I ask you a question?" I asked walking back to the bed.

"Shoot."

"How could you say you love me when you act the way you do?"

FANGS POV.

I really didn't know how to answer. I was such a Dick to her. Once, I saw her and Iggy were playing Basket-ball and she was REALLY good. So, I went up to her and said, "You're really good, that is if you're playing against 5 year olds." she just gave me a signature death glare and went on playing. Another time I told her boyfriend her most embarrassing story, he broke up with her the next day.

"I'm sorry for all that."

"You expect me to believe that?" that hurt a little.

"Can't you trust me?"

"No, you ruined that." that hurt more.

"Max, I didn't mean to."

"Well that doesn't matter does it? You made me hate you Nick!" That hurt the most.

"I see." I said.

"Just leave, please."

I only nodded, and then jumped windows into my room. I shut the curtains, leaving me alone.

"This is all my fault." I whispered to myself. Then I got an Idea, I got out my phone and texted Nudge.

Me: I need your help.

Nudge: no

Me: C'mon its for max

Nudge: hell no, last time you said that she wouldn't talk to me for a week.

Me: Please!

Nudge: NO NICK

Me: I'll do anything!

Nudge: UGHHH fine, meet me at the diner in 2 hours, tell me what you need and I'll decide. You stubborn bastard.

Me: thank you.

************ two hours later*************

I was sitting and waiting, I ended up ordering a Pepsi. I was taking a sip when Nudge showed up. Instead of saying hi like a normal person, she slapped me in the back causing me to choke on my soda.

"Nudge!" I yelled.

"Yesss?" she asked innocently.

"Why?"

"Cause it made you mad." She said and stuck out her tongue.

"This is why you're a last resort."

"Last resort for what?"

"Nudge, I need you to make max like me." Saying it kind of embarrassed me.

"But she hates you...I thought you hated her too. Actually a lot of people hate her. People don't like our wings. Wings are so fun though! You know what else is fun? Slip n' Slides! Oh and-"

"Nudge!" God this girl gets annoying.

"Sorry..."

"Yes she does hate me, but I don't hate her." I explained what happened minus the fight. "You can't tell her I told you this either!"

"Nick! You know I can't control what I say!"

"Nudge, just don't tell her!"

"I'll try..." she mumbled.

"Okay, when she eventually tells you, tell her... Something good about me."

"like what?" She seriously couldn't think of a good quality in me.

"Anything!"

"Nick, I'm sorry but you're a stubborn, rude, unromantic, dumb, jackass that she has hated for years."

"Well then..." I hadn't realised.

"Yeah. But I can try."

"Thanks." I said and got up to leave.

"Wait." she said.

"Yeah?"

"Why do they call you Fang?"

I simply winked and said "Not a story I wanna share."

**AN: Wholly cheese y'all are fast reviewers…23th reviewer is going to be in the story as Iggy's best friend!**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS!**

MAX'S POV.  
"Maaaaax!" Angel screamed. She ran into my room and shut the door.  
"What's wrong?" I said picking her up.  
"Gazzy and Iggy are making more stink bombs! They wanted me to smell it for them. They said it smelled flowers! I almost threw up when I smelled it!" "Iggy! Gazzy! Get your butts in here!" I yelled. 6:30 was _way_ too early for this crap.  
"Yesss?" they said at the same time, smiling innocently.  
"More stink bombs? Really? And making Angel test it out?"  
"C'mon! It's going under Ms. Mustaches desk!" he meant our math teacher, Ms. Gieger. She had a birth-mark right above her lip...it looked SO much like a mustache. (AN: Actual teacher at my school XD)  
"Last time you did that you were suspended for a week!"  
"Only cause I got caught!" he was trying, and failing, to defend himself.  
"Mom will kill you if it happens again." I said getting annoyed.  
"She's to drunk all the time to care." Gazzy mumbled.  
"You know things have been hard on her since dad left." I protested.  
"Things have been hard on all of us! But she doesn't even care!" Gazzy yelled.  
"Everyone on the bed... C'mon!" I said. Angel ended up in my lap, Gazzy was leaning on my shoulder, and Iggy was sitting across from me. "I know things have been hard, trust me, I do. But that's why we have the four of us, to keep us sane through all of this."  
"Why'd he leave us?" Gazzy asked looking up at me tears threatening to escape his eyes.  
"I really don't know Gazzy, but one day I'm going to find out. I promise." I said and ruffled his hair.  
"I hate him." Angel sighed.  
"Me too." I hugged her.  
"Us too!" Iggy and Gazzy yelled. Sometimes, they could be twins, except for the 6 year age gap.  
"Right now, we're all gonna promise that we will _never_ leave." Iggy said looking each of us in the eyes.  
"I promise." -Gazzy said it first.  
"I promise." then Angel.  
"I promise." Next was Me.  
"I promise." Lastly was Iggy. He then proceeded to pull us all into a group hug. I loved having these guys with me.  
"Okay, I love you guys, but now we gotta finish getting ready or we'll be late for school." I said smiling. "Orrrr, we could skip today!" Iggy said. Immediately all of the kids looked up at me with pleading eyes.  
"It'll be fu-un" Gazzy said in a sing-songy tone.  
"Ugh fine, but I'm going back to sleep. Then we'll all go out for lunch."  
"Yay!" They all yelled running out.  
My last thought before slipping into my dreams was 'I wonder if mom _does_ care..."  
~DREAM~ The six of us were on a beach. Me, Iggy, Gazzy, Angel, mom, and even dad. We were laughing and having fun, us kids were Having a contest to see who could hold their breath longest. Angel always won. Then Gazzy and Iggy attacked me. Iggy grabbing my arms, Gazzy holding my legs. They picked me up and threw me in the water, laughing. I splashed them, then Angel teamed up with me. We engaged in an epic splash battle. Soon even mom and dad joined in, mom with us, dad with the guys. Sadly, that's when I started waking up, not wanting to be pulled out of the dream I kept my eyes closed. But I eventually got up happy. I forced myself out of bed, my clock read 11:13. I threw on a pair of jean shorts, a red tank top, and red flip-flops. I put my hair into a ponytail, and went to make sure the others were up. Angel was but the guys weren't, so we had a..._Special_ way of waking them up. We stole two of their stink bombs and set them of in their rooms. We ran out of the house and flew a safe distance above it. Gazzy and Iggy ran out coughing and gagging about a minute later. Then they looked up and saw me and Angel laughing our butts off. So they flew up, glaring at us.  
"Payback for this morning!" Angel squealed, dodging a hit from Gazzy.  
"Bet THAT didn't smell like flowers!" I laughed, as Iggy came at me. We fought like that for about ten minutes laughing the whole time.  
"You guys suck!" Gazzy said as we landed.  
"Yeah well, you swallow!" Angel yelled. Me and Iggy looked at each other and busted out laughing. Gazzy's face turned as red as a tomato.  
"Do you even know what that means Angel?" I got out between laughs.  
"No, but I heard you yell it at Nick." she said smiling. That caused another session of laughing from me and Iggy. After we calmed I told everyone to get ready for lunch. About 20 minutes later we piled in Iggys car and he drove us to the diner. It didn't have a name, just a big sign out side that said 'DINER'. We went in and sat in our favorite booth in the back. It was one of the big corner ones meant for eight people. After a minute a woman came over and asked us for our drinks. She had big fluffy white hair and way to much red lipstick.  
"Pepsi" Gazzy and Iggy said.  
"Sweet tea with lemon for me." I said  
"Chocolate milk!" Angel said excitedly.  
"It'll be out in a minute." the waitress answered with an obviously fake smile.  
"So what are the plans for the rest of the day?" Iggy asked when she was gone.  
"Well...we could go to the beach." I suggested remembering my dream. "It's only like 45 minutes away."  
"Yeah!" Angel said.  
"It'll be fun." Gazzy said coolly with a nod from Iggy, but I could tell they were excited. Angel could too, so we looked at each other and laughed.  
"Then It's decided!" I smiled. We ate then went home, and changed into our bathing suits. We headed towards the beach. When we got out it was just like my dream, sandy white beach and big waves. Angel grabbed my wrist and yelled "C'mon!" we all ran to the water. Eventually Angel and Gazzy began making sand castles, trying to out do each others creation.  
"They're so... innocent." Iggy sighed, sitting on his boogie-board.  
"Yeah, wonder how long it'll last." I said with a chuckle.  
"God, we sound like parents." He said with a face-palm.  
"We kinda are at this point." I said floating on my back while the water was calm.  
"That means you're my wife... Eww!"  
"Oh hush Ig." I said and splashed him. He splashed back and soon the four of us were splashing each other, just like my dream. We stayed and swam until about 5:00. We had to get home before mom did at seven. So we had to head home. When we got there Fang was sitting on his porch... Drawing maybe?

FANGS POV.  
I was in the middle of drawing a picture of Max, her wings spread soaring through the sky. I barley had time to hide it when she walked over.  
"Yo." she said, as if the past few days hadn't even happened. I looked up and realized she was in a bikini. It was black with light gray hearts. God she was hot.  
"Hey, You weren't at school today." I said casually.  
"I know, what are you drawing?" she questioned, ignoring my statement.  
"Nothing." I said a little to quickly, earning me a suspicious look. Before I could stop her she grabbed my notebook. I went to grab it, but she flew up, knowing I wouldn't. She looked even more beautiful, which i didn't know was possible, with her wings out, flying slightly above me. She landed on my roof and started looking through the pages. I looked around to make sure no one would see, then flew up and landed next to her right as she got to the nearly finished picture of her flying. Her eyes widened as she realized it was her. My cheeks flushed as I grabbed it back from her.  
"You're a good artist." she said with her own cheeks reddening, and not looking me in the eyes.  
"Thanks." I mumbled.  
"Fang... Do you... Never mind." she shook her head then got up to leave.  
"Wait," I said grabbing her arm, "Do I what?"  
"Do you ever wonder... what it would be like if we never started hating each other?" she asked reluctantly.  
My heart clenched, "Every day." I admitted.  
"What do you think would've happened?"  
"Well I guess you might be my," I swallowed, trying to cool down my cheeks, "Girl...friend?"  
"Maybe..." she said with an unreadable face. And then she went back home, leaving me on the roof feeling like an idiot.

**AN: OMG! I LOVE YOU GUYS! Your reviews make my day . This is definitely the longest chapter so far so I hope you enjoyed it! I sadly won't be updating...AS FAST! haha bet I got you! XP But i will be busy these next few months, We just found out my grandpa has 2 tumors in his bladder and he probably will pass in the next three months :( So that will slow me down but It's my goal to finish this!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Soooo this reviewer luvcookiesandHMS was my 23rd reviewer so will be featured as Skylar, Igs best friend! DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT JAMES PATTERSON! Well here you go!

MAXS POV.

'_Ugh! School again_,' I thought as my alarm went off. I got up to get my clothes out when I heard my phone buzz.

_Sam:_ Hey Max! You won't believe this! Guess what!

_Me:_ Umm... You found a flying purple potato?

_Sam:_ o.O no... I moving back to Arizona!

_Me:_ SERIOUSLY?

_Sam:_ Yup! :D

_Me:_ When?

_Sam:_ Today's my first day back at school

_Me:_ And you're telling me now?

_Sam:_ Yup! See ya at 7 :)

I couldn't believe it! He moved away three years ago; Him, Fang, and I were best friends. Well before Fang started hating me. He sided with me and we were best friends until he moved, we kept in contact and were still really close though. I hurried and got dressed quickly making sure Iggy was on time.

"What are you all jumpy about?" He asked as we pulled up to his best friend, Skylar's, house to pick her up.

"Sam's back!" I said as she got in.

"Who's Sam?" She asked getting in.

"Hold up, that chubby freckled kid you and Fang hung out with?" Iggy asked.

"Yup!"

"Fang? Sam? I'm so confused..." Skylar said shaking her head. Iggy and I chuckled.

"Long and kind of dysfunctional story." I laughed.

"Well okay then." About 20 minutes later we got to school. I was about to go in when someone hug/tackled me from behind, knocking the breath out of me.

"Max!" he exclaimed, and let go of me.

"Sam!" I yelled hugging him properly. I had to admit, he got hot over the years. He was about three inches taller than me with messy brown hair and blue eyes. (I don't remember his actual description in the book, and can't find the right chapter so this is how I picture him.) He put his arm around me as we walked in. He used to be the biggest nerd in history...

"So were you surprised?" he asked.

"Hell yeah I was!" I said and playfully hit him.

"Mission accomplished." he laughed.

"Hey, let me see your schedule!" I said and he handed it over. I examined it, "We have everything but 6th and 7th together."

"Awesome." we made our way to first period. I could feel eyes on us. New kid with his arm around me... Yeah that was probably why. He sat in the desk next to mine. I felt this almost evil aura coming from the back of the room, Sam felt it to. We both turned our heads at the same time to see Fang death-glaring us.

"Who _is_ that?" Sam asked.

"That's Fang!" I scream-whispered.

His eyes widened "Really?"

"yeah."

FANGS POV

I sat down in first period, I was still embarrassed in this class. Stupid sleep talking. I noticed everyone's attention shifting. I looked up to see Max with some guys arm around her. He looked like a punk, you know, the kind that only talk to girls so they can try and hook-up. Then I looked at him closely and realized that guy was Sam. I was automatically pissed. He moved three years ago! Now he had his arm around Max, the girl I loved. I couldn't help but stare at them. They noticed and turned to look at me. They started whispering and then Sam got up to greet me.

"Fang... Long time no see." He said kind of awkwardly. Dork.

"Yeah." I sighed. There was a _very_ awkward silence, luckily that's when the bell rang. He went back and sat with Max. It was basically a free day because we had a sub. The whole class they were just laughing and having fun. It sickened me. I was so glad when the bell rang, finally I could get away from him! They were right in front of me when we left. Hand in fricken hand. I could over here their conversation.

"What's our next class?" he asked. _OUR?_ What? Not another class with him!

"Language arts, oh and you get to meet Nudge!"

"Cool." he said smiling. I wanted to punch that smile right off of his face.

MAXS POV

We walked in to language arts, I could feel Fang behind us, just staring. Language arts sadly had arranged seating so we couldn't sit together. I was in between Fang and Nudge. Speaking of Nudge...

"Hey max! Oh who's he? OMG you're holding hands! Are you going out, I hope so! You look cute together! Aww he's blushing is that a y-" I put a hand over her mouth, which she bit.

"Nudge!" I yelled grabbing my hand. She just laughed. "Anyway, this is Sam, he's an old friend. _Nothing more_." I added before she could ask again. I had explained EVERYTHING that happened with Dylan last night on the phone with her. Even the Fang kiss.

"Aww. Nothing more?" Sam teased, putting his arm around me again.

"Yes." I said.

"Better stay that way..." I heard Fang mumble. No one else noticed though. I just shot him a glare, he immediately turned away. That obviously wasn't meant to be heard. That's when Mrs. Buffington walked in, extremely pregnant may I add.

"Hellooo." She was a very nice and casual teacher. "We have a new student today. His name is Sam. As it seems you are already friends with Max and Nudge, to make you more comfortable you can have Nicks seat."

"What?" Fang asked pissed.

"You can sit up here." She said pointing to a desk in the front. He reluctantly stood up and moved his stuff, mumbling obscenities.

"Today we will be watching a movie because, well, I have _way_ to many tests to grade." She said and turned on Nemo; ironically mine and Sam's favorite movie. As the movie started I walked over to Fang. I got a questioning look from Sam but told him i would be right back.

"Hey." I whispered.

"Hi." he basically spat.

"Calm down, what's wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry but you're stupid as hell." he sneered. So I just walked away. I got permission to go to the bathroom and left. I didn't go to the bathroom though. I went to my locker and got my earbuds and favorite book. I curled up in a hidden corner of the hallway, somehow no one ever sees me here. About two minutes later Fang was in front of me. It was like he could find me no matter what, it got creepy sometimes.

"What?"

"We need to talk." he said and sat down next to me.

"Every time we try that we somehow end up making out." I sighed.

"Is that so bad?" he asked playfully. I shook my head laughing.

"What do you want to say?"

"Look, I know I ruined your trust, and that you hate me, but I still mean what I said. I love you Max."

"Fang I don't understand you. And why are we talking about this now of all times_?_"

"Because of that little fuck, Sam."

"Oh. My. God. You're jealous. Do you not realize this is _Sam_ we're talking about here?"

"Do _you_ not realize how in to you he is?" I just looked at him questioningly. "He has done nothing but flirt with you since he got here. And you're letting him! Holding hands? Really!"

"Fang, I don't like him like that. You know I just had a VERY intense break up with Dylan. I don't even know if Im ready to have another boyfriend. I get that you love me, and I kinda feel bad for not feeling the same... But to tell the truth, I loved you when we were friends. You were my best friend, and one of the few that hadn't turned on me. Then you did, and I can't put myself through that again." I said and ran down the hallway.

FANGS POV.

I watched her run away. I deem "What have I done?" as my new catch phrase. She loved me. One more thing I ruined for myself. So we didn't talk for the rest of the day. I almost tried, but all day she was around _him._ The last two classes we were finally alone, but she completely ignored me. It was tearing me apart inside. I had to do something! I tried apologizing, but she wouldn't forgive me! I just didn't know what to do anymore. Then I got an idea...

**AN: Sorry for not updating! *Dodges assorted weapons* I'll update as soon as I can, getting writers block :( If you have any Ideas feel free to tell me, I'll give you credit if I use it :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola peoples that I love (aka anyone who reads _or_ reviews this XD)! My new (_ATTEMPT_) at a update schedule will be every Friday! But if I get some inspiration bursts I will update sooner! ^.^ This chapter is kinda short sorry :/ Okay and am I the only one who's EXCITED as HELL for Nevermore to come out 1 month from TODAY :D?**

**Disclaimer: Me no own max ride or characters .  
**

Fangs POV.  
I had three steps to my plan:

1- Get Sam out of the way. ( I HATE HIM! E.A.D.)  
2- Get Max to not hate me.  
3- Sweep Max off of her feet.

I glanced at my clock, it read 3:00 am. God I'd been up all night thinking about this. Now, I had to get some sleep so I could put step one into action. I got up to open my window so some air could get in this small stuffy place. When I did I could hear someone faintly sobbing. I looked around until I realized it was coming from Max's window. I cursed under my breath before stealthily jumping windows. I was perched on her window sill, I moved the blinds away. Peeking through I saw Max asleep, crying. She must be having a nightmare...  
I jumped down and kneeled next to her bed, and tried shaking her awake slowly. She just stirred and tried push me away. I shook her harder, her eyes shot open, red and puffy. She started crying harder.

"Hey... It's okay, It was only a dream." I whispered still holding her shoulders. She shook her head. She moved so she was sitting on her knees and just sat there looking down.

"They took you... All of you." She whispered, saying that made her cry harder. She fell into my chest, her hands gripping my shirt. I wrapped my arms around her and stroked her hair. My heart was beating fast, I loved just holding her close to me. After about 5 minutes she was calm enough to pull away. I held back a sigh.

"Are you okay?" I asked wiping away one of her tears with my thumb.

"Yeah." She breathed.

"Good." I said getting up.

"Did I wake you up?"

"Nah, I hadn't fallen asleep yet. But I think you should try and go back to sleep. I'm only a few feet away if you need me." I started to walk to her window but she grabbed my wrist, stopping me. I felt almost electrified at the touch.

"C-can you stay here tonight?" she asked quietly. I was surprised at such a request.

"Of course." She moved over in the bed making room for me. I laid down next to her, I was so close to her. I wanted to be closer but I didn't trust myself. I heard her breathing even, telling me she was asleep. I kissed her forehead before drifting to sleep myself.

KNOCK KNOCK "Yo Max, get up!" I heard Iggy yell through the door. I froze until I heard his steps stop and his own door shut. Max opened her eyes and saw me. She closed her eyes again trying not to wake up. Then her eyes shot open and she jumped back almost falling off the bed.

"Fang! What the fu-" She cut herself off remembering the night. "Oh. My. God." She said putting her face in her hands. "I'm so sorry..."

"It's fine." I said warmly. "You're cute when you sleep." I winked at her. She playfully hit me with a pillow.

"No it's not fine! that was embarrassing!"

"C'mon It's not _that _bad, I won tell anyone."

" You better not." she scowled at me. "Now get out so I can change for school."

"Do I have to leave for that?" I said teasing her.

"Yes." She threw the pillow at me when I stood up.

"Fine." I mock sighed. I crouched at the window sill ready to jump when she called my name.

"Fang... Thanks." she said with a shy smile.

"Anytime."

MAX'S POV.  
~DREAM~

I was running down the hallway. It was dark and I couldn't see where I was going. I heard Angel scream. I ran faster but I couldn't catch up.

"MAX! HELP US!" Iggy yelled. I finally came upon a cage. My family was in there along with nudge and Fang.

"Get us out Max!" Angel sobbed. I was fiddling with the lock when Jeb came out of no where wearing a white lab coat. there were others with him that I didn't recognize.

"This is not you're place Maximum." he said.

"Let them go." I growled.

"No." he laughed. "We had to research these freaks. But we're done now." I let out a sigh. It caught in my throat when he turned and said "Kill them." he said it to one the girls to him. She pushed a button on a remote and a door opened and in came these flying wolf things. Iggy and Fang were trying to protect the kids, but it only made them the first to die. A wolf broke Fangs neck just as another cracked Iggys skull with his fist. They fell to the ground, and I slumped down in sobs. When I looked back up Angel was dead in a pool of blood with Gazzy crying over her. Then one of the creatures threw Nudge into a wall, I heard her bones crack. Gazzy looked up at me.

"Why won't you help u-" before he could finish he was stabbed through the chest. He coughed up blood before dying in angry spasms. From behind Jeb shook my shoulders. I pushed him away.

I was pulled out of my nightmare to see Fang staring at me with an extremely worried expression. The dream came rushing back and I cried harder.

"Hey... It's okay it was just a dream." he said but I could barley hear him over my heart beating. I shook my head not being able to speak. I sat there for a minute.

"They took you...all of you." Talking made me cry even more. I fell into Fang, no longer being able to hold myself up. I was on my knees sitting on my bed, curled into his chest, he was kneeling next to the bed. He was so warm, and he smelled good. I could have sat like that forever. I calmed down and eventually pulled away. He wiped away my newest tear with his thumb.

"Are you okay?

"Yeah.."

"Good." He stood up.

"Did I wake you up?" It was the only thing I could think to say. I just didn't want him to leave.

"Nah, I hadn't fallen asleep yet. But I think you should try and go back to sleep. I'm only a few feet away if you need me." He said ready to jump. I hesitated for a split second before grabbing his wrist. He turned to face me. I could feel myself blush

"C-can you stay here tonight?" I couldn't look him in the eyes.

"Of course." he said and stepped off of the window. I made room and he laid down next to me. We were so close. Like when we would have sleep overs when we were young. It felt nice. I slowly drifted to sleep.

"Yo Max! Get up!" Iggy yelled. I heard his door close. I reluctantly opened my eyes. I saw fang and closed my eyes. _Wait! Why is Fang sleeping next to me! _I opened my eyes again Fangs face was about 2 inches from mine. I jumped back.

"Fang! What the fu-" Then I remembered. Last night came rushing back. "Oh. My. God. Im so sorry." I put my face in my hands. I was so embarrassed.

"It's fine." he said. "You're cute when you sleep." he winked. I blushed and hit him with a pillow.

"No it's not fine! that was embarrassing!"

"C'mon It's not _that _bad, I won tell anyone."

" You better not." I scowled at him. "Now get out so I can change for school."

"Do I have to leave for that?" he teased.

"Yes." I said and threw the pillow at him.

"Fine." He said and went to the window.

"Fang... Thanks."

"Anytime." and with that, he was gone.

**AN: long wait for short and kinda sucky chapter sorry :( I had ZERO inspiration for this chapter... Next chapter will be better I PROMISE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**WHO HERE HATES ME FOR BEING LATE ON MY FIRST SCHEDULED UPDATE? So apparently no one in North Carolina (That I know at least) has word or notepad, or anything of the sort. So I couldn't update. I just got back a few hours ago! I'M SO SORRY! To show how sorry I am I'm putting the back story to the nickname Fang! ^-^ Enjoy!**

MAX'S POV.  
"Look, all I'm saying is he's kinda creepy, for all we know he watches you in your room from your window." Sam said with a mouthful of school pizza.

"Well, he's not that bad. I don't think he comes close to a stalker. He wouldn't, couldn't, stalk anyone. I think he's a nice person at heart, don't ya think max?" Nudge asked. She'd been really defense of Fang lately, it was getting weird.

"He's definitely _not_ a stalker." I laughed.

"He better not be or I'd have to teach him a lesson." Sam winked at me and put his arm around my shoulders.

"Speak of the devil." Iggy whispered as Fang walked past our table to his. He always sat with Spencer and Jason, I didn't know much about them except that Jason was a pot head. His table was right next to ours so we changed the conversation.

"So, Halloween ball next month." Skylar said nonchalantly. "Who's going?"

"Uhm, I want to go, but I don't have a costume." I said.

"Hmm, Queen Elizabeth!" Iggy said joking.

"Not in a million years... It would look good on you though." He glared at me

"What about a witch?" Nudge suggested.

"That's to cliche."

"You gotta match with whoever your date is!" Skylar said.

"Well I don't have a date..."

"Well, uh, You can be my date." Sam said blushing a little.

"Sure. I'd like that." I smiled and Iggy made fake gagging noises. Skylar punched him in the arm and I glared at him.

"So, what do you wanna go as?" he asked.

"No clue..."

"Y'all are cute together." Nudge said, taking a quick and sad glance at Fang.

"Hey nudge can I talk to you for a sec?"I asked a little awkwardly. She nodded and we walked over to the corner of the cafeteria.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Honestly, do you have a crush on Fang?" Her eyes bulged.

"EWWW NO! Why would you even think that?"

"Your so defense of him lately, and every time I get kinda close to Sam, you look at Fang. You look sad when you look at him too. So just tell me what's going on." I looked her in the eyes.

"I just don't he's a bad guy, and everyone keeps dissing him. But I DON'T like him." I let out a sigh

"Okay..." We kept up a casual conversation for the rest of lunch. I was walking to 5th period when Sam came out of no where and pinched my sides. I squealed so loud half of the hallway either jumped or gave me a WTF look. I slapped him in the chest and he just laughed at me.

"I hate you..." I said.

"No you don't, you love me." He said and kissed me on the cheek. My cheeks felt like they were on fire.

"I guess..." I murmured and sat down in my seat, avoiding his eyes.

"So, what are you doing tonight?" Sam asked awkwardly.

"Playing video games with Ig probably..."

"Well do you wanna, uhm, go to the Sky with me...maybe?" He sounded so nervous it was kinda cute. The sky was the towns under 21 club. I had only ever been there once with Dylan. later that night, he gave me a black eye.

"Sure." I smiled and he let go of his breath.

"So I'll pick you up around 8ish?"

"Yeah that sounds good." I smiled again. I was hoping to give that place better memories.

"I think we'll have fun." he gave me a giant and kinda goofy smile. I smiled back.

The rest of the day was uneventful, Nudge talked my ear off about my outfit for the Sky, and Fang was in one of his weird dark moods.

~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~

At 7:45 I was on my front porch in a red dress that Iggy didn't approve of, and heels that Nudge forced me to wear. _I FELT SO AWKWARD_. I was not a dress or heel wearer.

Suddenly I heard a whistle and someone say "Hey pretty lady, what are you doin' all alone?" I looked up and saw a guy about a year or two older than me. He had blonde hair and blue eyes, and looked like a total douche.

"Waiting for my date." I said indifferently.

"Whoever he is I bet he doesn't deserve such a pretty girl." He began walking up my porch stairs.

"Come any closer to me and _you'll_ deserve a punch in the face."

He came closer anyways, "Awe c'mon, you don't wanna do that."

"Don't tell me what I want." I said and punched him as hard as I could in the eye, it immediately started swelling.

"Oh what the fuck!"

"I warned you..." I said and noticed Fang staring at us with his jaw dropped. I smiled at him, and his eyes widened. "Now you should leave before my date gets here." I said turning back to the douche. He ran off.

"_CRAZY BITCH!_" He yelled once out of site. Fang jogged over to me.

"Damn Max!" he said. "What the hell just happened?... And why are you dressed like that?" he looked me up and down.

"Well I was waiting for Sam so we can go to the Sky, and that douche showed up. He was treating me like a piece of meat. But I warned him before I punched him though." I sighed.

"Two questions. One: where in the hell did you learn to punch like that? And two: you're dressed like that..._for Sam?_"

"Iggy likes me to be able to defend myself, and I go to the gym...A lot. And yes I'm dressed like this for Sam. Who just got here. Bye Fang." I waved and ran over to Sam's truck.

"Hey Max." He said when I got in. He turned to look at me and his jaw hit the floor.

"What?"

"You uh... Look really good." he said and looked down, cheeks flushed.

"Oh, um thanks." I said, my own cheeks flushing. He started up his truck, "Well let's get going." We carried on normal conversations in the car, and talked about old memories.

"Remember when we slept over at fangs house, and our moms didn't know?" I asked laughing.

"Haha Yeah, they were _freaking out_ it was hilarious! we were grounded for a month!"

"We didn't think it was funny back then, my mom was gonna kill me! But eventually Fang and I were like 'Fuck groundings!' and we hung out with each other by jumping windows." We were both laughing hard. "Once we almost got caught! Fang was in my room and we heard my mom coming up the stairs, I had to sit on him while he was hiding under my blankets." We were laughing so hard my face hurt.

"Remember how Fang got his nickname?" Sam asked smiling ear to ear.

"How could I forget? That was the best Halloween ever!"

"I still can't believe he was stupid enough to do that!" Okay so here's what happened: it was Halloween and we were all 6. Fang wanted to be a vampire, a real one. Sam and I found him in his bathroom, with half of his teeth missing. He was trying to remove all of his teeth except for the ones that would be the fangs. There was blood everywhere. I was freaking out, when you walked in it looked like he was murdered. We've called him Fang ever since.

"Well he _did_ look like a vampire." I said. We were laughing so hard we both snorted at the exact same time. We laughed even harder, which I didn't even know was possible. We eventually pulled up to the Sky, still laughing.

"I think we're gonna have fun tonight." He said as we walked in.

"Oh no..." I said when I saw Dylan, sitting at a table, looking directly at me.

**OOOOOHHH! CLIFFHANGER XD I KNOW YOU ALL HATE ME! *DODGES WEAPONS* SEE YOU ON FRIDAY! ^-^**


	9. Chapter 9, sorry for shortness

**WOOOHOOO! I'M ON TIME :D OK so there is this fax fanfiction I'm reading, and she's gonna stop writing if she doesn't get more reviews, I CAN'T LET THAT HAPPEN! She doesn't know I'm doing this but here's the link to the story, It's a really good story for real s/5815605/14/Love_is_A_Game  
**

MAX'S POV

"What? What's the matter?" Sam asked genuinely confused.

"Dylan's here."

"Yeah, and...?"

"He's my ex, and he hates me. Our relationship ended in a big fight between him Iggy and Fang. That was right before you moved here." I explained nervously.

"What caused the fight?"

"Don't get weird about it, but he caught me and Fang kissing." I saw Sam swallow hard. "When he found us he hit me. He had been hurting me like that for the past few months."

His eyes widened, "That dick hit you?"

"Yes, and kicked, and pushed me on the ground... but please don't make a big deal out of it." I looked pleadingly into his blue eyes.

"How can I not?"

"Fang and Iggy took care of it, it's done. Now, lets go dance." We made our way to the dance floor. We danced for about two minutes, then Dylan interrupted us.

"May I have dance with the beautiful young lady." He asked Sam.

"Fuck off Dylan." I cut in.

"I didn't ask you bitch." he snapped. Sam looked pissed.

"Don't you talk to her like that!"

"What the fuck are you gonna do about it?" He asked cockily.

"Do you really wanna find out?" Sam asked in a deathly whisper. You couldn't tell by looking at him, but he was a triple black belt in karate.

"Bring it on bitch." Dylan yelled causing everyone else to freeze and stare. Sam was about to punch him, but I pulled on his arm before he swung.

"Both of you stop!" I yelled.

"Stay the fuck out of this!" Dylan yelled and shoved me, making me loose my balance on my heels. I fell with a thud, and hit my head. Murmurs and gasps came from our 'audience.' Then Sam swung, and all hell broke loose. Then everything went black.

FANGS POV

I was just wandering through the mall, thinking of Max. She looked plane gorgeous tonight. And who got to go with her? _Sam_. That little fucker. I was leaving Hot Topic when I accidentally ran into someone. We both fell on our asses.

"Oh my god I am so so _so_ sorry." she had red hair, and lots of it.

"It's fine." I mumbled and helped her up.

"I'm Lissa." She smiled.

"Nick"

"Well do you you wanna get some ice cream with me?"

"Can't sorry, dad will spaz if I'm not home soon." it was a complete lie. I'm almost never home before midnight on the weekends.

"Well maybe you'll be at my new school, tomorrows my first day."

I nodded and walked off. I decided to go to Jason's house. I walked in without warning, him and Spencer were stoned on the floor.

"What's up guys."

"Mah penis." Spencer laughed.

"Well OK then..."

"Want some weed?". Jason asked lifting up his bowl.

"Nah." I had never done that kind of stuff, surprisingly. No one believed me when I told them I had never it...

"Suit your self..."

"Hey what if I asked Max to the Halloween ball...?" Spencer said.

"She _is_ pretty hot." Jason added. I was _not_ enjoying this conversation.

"Bet you twenty dollars I can get in her pants by the time of the ball."

"Oh you're on! You in too nick?"

"Why not?" I wanted to punch that bastard! But, being me, I kept my face impassive.

"Why'd you come over." Jason asked.

"Get some girl to leave me alone. I had to make up an excuse to get away."

They both nodded.

"Oh hey, Nick, that new Sam kid was completely bashing you in 6th period. He was calling you an 'emo fag, who probably has a secret diary with girly poetry.'"

"Well he's a bastard..." I thought already plotting my revenge...

MAX'S POV.

I was pulled out of the blackness when I felt something wet and cold on my face. My eyes fluttered open to see a very concerned Sam leaning over me. Dylan was passed out on the floor a few feet a way with a bleeding nose. Sam had a black eye, and a big cut on his cheek.

"Sam? Are you alright?" I asked lightly touching the cut.

"Me? _Are you insane_, I thought you were dead?"

"I'm fine, been through worse than this." I tried to sit up but I got to dizzy, the wet thing on face, which turned out to be a rag, fell off of me. I lied back down, and realized how much damage had been done. My head hurt like a bitch, and I thought I sprained my wrist.

"What time is it?" I asked weakly.

"Around 11:30."

"Shit. Iggy's gonna kill me... And you."

"Lets get you home then." he said and picked me up bridal style. We rode home in silence. I stared out the window at the all to familiar scenery. When we pulled in to the driveway I saw Iggy on the porch, glaring at us. I opened my door and stumbled out of the truck, I still had no balance. Iggy assumed I was drunk, and ran angrily towards us. Then he saw me holding my swollen wrist, Sam black eye, and his cut.

"holy Shit! What the hell happened!"

"We ran into Dylan." I managed to croak out.

"We left him knocked out on the floor..."

"He did this to you!" Iggy yelled.

"Well, yeah."

"Ugh! I am literally going to kill him!" He meant it.

"No Ig. You are not being sent to jail!"

"Fine, but he is _not_ getting away with this..."

**Hope you enjoyed this ^-^ see you in a week!**


	10. sorrryyyyyy

I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooo sorry peoples! I know I haven't been updating! I have been grounded for the last three months, so I can't go on the computer! I will update as soon as possible I promise! Right now I am on the school computer so my parents don't realize I'm doing this XD I have been working on alllll of my stories and will update as soon as I can get on my home computer! I miss the FF world :"""( see you when I'm ungrounded.


End file.
